This invention relates to abrasion-resistant coatings.
Abrasion is frequently caused by hard particles, e.g., silica, sliding along or impinging upon a softer material such as steel. One known way of improving the abrasion resistance of these materials is to provide them with a hard, brittle surface. A second approach is to coat them with a relatively soft metal matrix in which abrasion-resistant grit particles are embedded.